Kings Sister and Devils Tamer
by AnnelieseCrystaleAngel
Summary: One day, before class Tamaki received shocking news. He has a Sister. More she will arrive the next day. But what happens if this girl enters the Twins isolated world and tames the Bigger Devil Hikaru. Things will get more interesting that’s for sure. T
1. Info

Kings Sister and Devils Tamer Hikaru Hitachiin Love Story Info

Hi there,I'm new here and have little experience whit this.I warn you my grammer might suck because I'm from Romania.Hope you all enjoy this Info on the character.If you want me to write Chapter 1 please review.See you around.

Character Info:

Looks:A heart-shaped face,golden-blonde hair,bangs that reach her shoulders,her hair is short end kept behind whit a hairclip,has a porcelain figure and is busty

Name:Suoh Éclair (Éclair means "Thunder" in French)

Birthdate:31 October (Halloween)

Age:16

History:She is Tamaki s little Sister.When they're Parents divorced she moved whit her mother to France.

When she was 8 Years old she found out that she had a brother named Tamaki who lived in Japan.

She became a famous Photomodel at the age of 13.Thou well nown in Europe she wasn't nown in Asia so the Host Club never heard of her.

When she turned 15 she told her mother that she wanted to meet her brother.Her mother agreed only if she would go to meet her brother 3 months before her 16-th birthday.

Personality:She might seem a bit cold and distant on the outside but she really has a very kind heart deep down.Her friends are the only ones who now the trick ,mischievous, devious, and otherwise childish side of her.She has a weakness to small children and acts like a motherly figure for them.

Hobbys:Reading,painting,skating,riding her Motorcycle,star-gazing,extreme sports,cooking playing the piano and singing.

Has a Motorcycle named "Velvet Moon"


	2. The long lost Sister Part 1

Kings Sister and Devils Tamer Hikaru Hitachiin Love Story Chapter 1

The long lost Sister Part 1

Hi there, I'm new here and have little experience whit this. I warn you my grammar sucks because I'm from Romania. Hope you all enjoy this first Chapter of Kings Sister and Devils Tamer. If you want me to write Chapter 2 please email me at .See you around.

**Random Airport in France**

??'s POV 

Well this should be interesting, I thought while settling down in the plane. Meeting my long lost brother and …sigh maybe even more than that.** Attention! Dear passengers we will take off soon, so for your safety please fasten your seatbelts**, said the intercom. Well there's no turning back anymore, I said quietly to myself as the plane took off.

**Japan**

Tamaki was in his Math Class but he wasn't paying any attention to his Teacher. Instead he was thinking about what his father told him before Class:

_Flashback before Class_

_+Tamaki's POV+_

_Did you call me father, I asked dancing happily around the room._

_Yes, I did call you, he said as his face suddenly became serious. You know that your mother lives in France, do you ?,he asked ._

_I've never heard him talk about mom so why now ?, I asked myself .Well of course, I said becoming more serious, why?, has something happened to her . _

_sighNo Tamaki, nothing has happened to her._

_Then what ?, I asked .I was confused thou also a little curios._

_Tamaki , I called you here to tell you that you have younger sister._

_A-a-a younger s-sister ?, I asked trembling .I was shocked. A younger sister, how come I never heard of that. Thousand questions floated thru my mind: What's her name? Where did she live before? What's her name? How old is she? Etc._

_Yes, a younger sister and she is on her way here .She'll probably arrive here Tomorrow afternoon._

_So soon?, I asked still not believing what I just heard. But then again this could be interesting .A younger Sister. We could talk all day, and eat cakes and I would introduce her to the Host Club and…_

_Tamaki?, called my father._

_I was suddenly woken from my fantasies. Yes, I barely answered._

_You'll be late for class if space out for much longer. Remembering that I turned to leave until my father said:_

_Oh, and by the way she is a famous Photo Model so could you please protect her from the Fan boys she'll surely have, my father asked._

_HoHoHo, well of course. She is my younger Sister and I'm her older Brother after all, I screamed .If she ever is in a Trouble I'll be her Knight in shining Armor, I stated suddenly feeling very happy as light enfulged me ._

_O-okay, my father answered sweatdropping._

_I then turned and left for class._

_I hope everything will be alright , said Mr.Suoh to himself._

_End Flashback_

+Still Tamakis POV+

A little Sister huh,smilesthings might get even more interesting around here.

**End of Chapter 1**

Sorry for my bad grammar and for the length of this Chapter. This one was more so that readers can get the idea a little clearer. However I hope you guys liked it .Please rate and comment.


	3. The long lost Sister Part 2

Kings Sister and Devils TamerHikaru Hitachiin Love Story

The long lost Sister 2

Sorry for the long wait, but my computer broke down and I had to get him fixed.

Thanks elena21, ninja enchantress and Yzz for the Reviews.

I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club,but I do own Suoh Éclair.

Éclair's POV

.Sigh. Finally, I said as the Plane landed. I took my bag as I exited the Plane. The weather was beautiful so I thought that I will have a nice day. Happened? No, because the paparazzi were waiting outside .

Ne, Éclair aren't you happy that they made us such a warm welcome, shrieked my manager Mrs.Tsuki. I like her but she sometimes gives me the creeps.

Joy,Tsuki-san,joy, I replied as I was preparing to answer some of the paparazzo's questions .They put average questions but one attracted my attention:

Éclair-san, began one of the paparazzi ,what do you expect from your stay in Japan ?

I don't know , I'll just walk the path that Fate has made for me, I answered putting my Sunglasses on and staring at the sunny Sky.

Tsuki-san knew that this meant the end of the Interview and said:

Okay,okay this Interview is over.Let's get going Éclair.

I'm coming, I said getting in the car. So what's our schedule for today ? I asked Tsuki-san

Well ,she began, we will go to Ouran and meet your father and talk about the details there.

That's all?, I asked .

Yes, and after we're finished you can go and look around .

In the meantime at the Host Club:

The doors closed behind the girls.

Finally ,said Haruhi.She had many customers that day and was tired.A really busy day because Tamaki wasn't even paying attention,instead he was spacing out.She looked in Tamakis direction and noticed that he was in deep ******thought****.********She neared********Kyoya and asked:**

******Kyoya-san do you know what Tamaki is thinking about. Why?,he asked. Because he worries me.He's been sitting there and thinking since the club started.Don't be concerned about that idiot, he'll be fine by tomorrow ,Kyoya said, turning to leave.But if this continues the Club will lose profit, won't it?, said Haruhi.If you put it that way fine, said Kyoya.**

******Haruhi and Kyoya neared Tamaki's table and asked him:What's wrong whit you ?**

******Tamaki sighed and said:I found out this morning that I had…well have a younger Sister. He said it loud enough for everyone in the club to hear.**

******Soon a loud WHAAATTTTTTTT!! Echoed through the School. It was so loud that some windows shattered and Vases fell from their places .**

******Kyoya was the first one to get out of the Shock and ask:How come I never heard of it?**

******Well I never really knew about it either till' this morning,said Tamaki.Suddenly the Twins pushed Kyoya and Haruhi(who was still in shock)away and asked:What's her name?Her name is… Until ****Where is she?********, they were interrupted by the commotion outside.All o them looked outside the Window and saw the hole male Population in the front Yard searching for something or maybe someone whit Hearts in their Eyes.**

******Well I guess there is a Beauty Queen around here, said Kyoya whit a hint of interest in his voice.**

******Suddenly they heard the Club door open and close quickly.They turned around and saw a person on the floor, catching its breath.That person didn't seem to acknowledge their presence.**

******Éclair's POV**

******I arrived at the Academy after what seemed like 2 hours of driving. The classes were over for the day and all the Students were in the Front Yard.I stepped out of the car. All the eyes turned towards me.In the blink of the eye all the boys became lovestruck signaling it was a good time to start running.And boy was that a good idea,because immediately all of them started chasing after me.**

******Now I know how a lion feels when he is chased by a Hunter, I said or better yet screamed.**

******I made many twists and turns and eventually lost them.I needed a place to hide and quickly.After like 10 minutes of running I arrived in front of the 3********rd******** Music Room.I rememberd that Tsuki-san once said that this room wasn't used so I entered and quickly locked the door.Only after I catched my breath I noticed that there were other persons in the room.So I stood up, straighten my clothes and looked them in the eyes but all I could see was pure shock.One of the twins had a big blush on his face,he looked so cute.Soon I realized that one of them was a girl dressed as a boy.Before I could say or ask anything I was pulled into a life threatening hug.**

******End POV**

****

******Tamaki's POV**

******That girl looks exactly like me,could she be my long lost sister ?I asked quietly. I then hugged her tight.**

******Kyoya's POV**

******Suddenly someone closed the door.When I turned to look I practically saw a girl version of Tamaki...Could she be Tamakis Sister?, I asked myself and glanced at Tamaki. She was beautiful and that might prove its self useful for the Club,I thought smirking mentally.**

******Kaoru's POV**

******I turned around and saw a girl whit blonde hair end purple Eyes.Eeehh.So this is Tono's Sister.I then looked at Hikaru and saw him blushing.I smiled at the sight.Maybe she is the one to tame you , my dear Hikaru, I thought.**

******Hikaru's POV**

******I tuned and saw what I never believed I would see an Angel.Well she is Human but she looks like an Angel.I couldn't help but blush.Stupid Hikaru , you aren't supposed to think about these things,I scowled myself.Then why is my heart beating so fast?**

******Haruhi's POV**

******That girl, she surley is tamaki-sempai's Sister.She then looked around and caught a glimps of Hikaru blushing.Well things will get more interesting around here that's for sure, she said quietly smiling to herself.**

******End POVs**

******Kyoya regained his posture and said:Tamaki if you're going to hug your Sister for much longer she'll die.**

******Tamaki looked at me and saw that I was on the verge of death and then he finally let me go.**

******Éclair's POV**

******Thank you,I said to the boy whit glasses.Suddenly a cute child voice behind us asked:Nee,nee Takashi who is tis girl?**

******I turned around and saw a cute kid and a tall one.They went next to the other ones.I bowed and said:Yoroshku.My name is **Suoh Éclair and I'm Tamaki's younger Sister .I then smiled.

End POV

To be continued…..

Hope you liked it and again sorry for my bad grammer.I'll udate as soon as I can.Bye.

**Yoroshku********-Nice to meet you**


	4. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT**

**Kings Sister and Devils Sister will be put on hold until further notice**.

**Why? Because I'm currently working on a new Story. It's a Spiral-Suiri no Kizuna Story. An Ayumu Narumi Love story more precisely.** So if there are fans of this Manga/Anime that are reading this please check that Story out. Well that is all I have to say. Please don't kill me. And I hope I will restart this Story as fast as possible.;T.T Bye Bye.


End file.
